A printhead of a low impact or non-impact printer such as a thermal printer, and particularly a resistive ribbon printer, must be moved into engagement with a platen prior to beginning print in one direction and must be removed from its printing position prior to returning the printhead to the start of another print line. When the resistive ribbon printhead, which has electrodes for engaging a resistive ribbon to cause printing on a sheet of paper passed around a platen, is in its printing position, its electrodes must engage the resistive ribbon to apply heat thereto when selected electrodes are energized. Therefore, it is necessary for a force to be applied to the printhead in its printing position to hold the electrodes against the resistive ribbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,075 to Applegate et al, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a resistive ribbon printhead being moved into its printing position by activation of a solenoid. This requires the solenoid to be continuously activated when the resistive ribbon printhead is in its printing position. While this arrangement is satisfactory, the solenoid and its energization increase the cost of the printer and the cost of operation.